La dure nuit d'un Weasley
by S'Lia
Summary: Une ballade nocturne écourtée, une rencontre déplaisante. Quoique... -Yaoi OS RWDM-


**Titre:** La dure Nuit d'un Weasley

**Auteur: Lia**

**Genre: Euh...yaoi, humour? (enfin si ça ne tombe pas à plat...)**

**Note:** c'est une fic un peu beaucoup pas sérieuse, et courte, ha ça, on ne peut pas lui reprocher d'être longue.

**Note2: **Et voilà, après quelques...temps pour recopier, je poste enfin ton cadeau ma Mizu.

**_- _**

**La dure nuit d'un Weasley**

**_-_**

Je marche doucement, sans faire de bruit. Il ne manquerait plus que j'avertisse les autres. Héhé, je suis le meilleur, l'aventurier de Poudlard, l'ombre de ses nuits, je suis magnifique, même pas besoin de cape d'invisibilité, mon seul génie suffit. Halalala, parfois j'ai honte d'être à ce point supérieur au commun des mortels. Mais que voulez-vous, je ne suis pas un….

_"Weasley, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici!"_

…pour rien…Naon, c'est pas juste! Pour une fois que je peux m'amuser sans avoir Hermi sur le dos, il faut que je tombe sur BGMSF! Belle Gueule Mais Sale Fouine. Bah oui, avec les jumeaux Weasley, fréquenter le survivant, et la Miss je-sais-tout Poudlardienne, apprend au moins à regarder la vérité en face.

Il faut bien admettre que Malfoy est mignon, il n'y a qu'à écouter les filles glousser!

Mignon ou pas, je suis pas dans la mouise si belle Gueule la Fouine décide de se la ramener. Je veux même pas imaginer la savon qu'ils risqueraient de me passer s'ils me trouvaient dehors à cette heure.

Il y a des moments où je maudis Malfoy. D'autres où je fantasme aussi, mais là n'est pas le problème.

_"Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire Malfoy?"_

Je devrais demander des cours un jour à Snape. Sans rire, niveau réparties, il n'y pas à mieux. Le tout serait d'abord de survivre à la demande.

Dur, très dur.

En attendant, moi je suis planté comme un imbécile face à Malfoy, au beau milieu du parc.

Question: Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire là à cette heure!

Remarque pertinente, je m'empresse de lui demander, en toute innocence bien sûr. Evidement voyons. Tiens, au de la moue, à damner en passant, qu'il fait, j'en déduis qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

Héhé, je suis le meilleur.

Dites, je dois me sentir vexé-là? Nan, parce qu'il vient quand même de me mettre un vent-là. Je sais que BGMSF préfère affronter notre héro national, et qu'à ses yeux je ne suis pas très intéressant mais pas à ce point tout de même! J'ai un minimum d'honneur moi! Tout de même. Mais c'est qu'il m'ignore en plus! Je savais les serpentards promptes à la fuite, mais à ce point. Allez hop, un petit blondinet plaqué au sol, y'a pas à dire, Fred et Georges sont de très bons coachs.

Hum, je crois que ma correspondante m'influence plus que je ne le croyais. Il faut admettre que niveau folie elle est pas mal dans son genre. Une idée d'Hermione, encore! N'essayez pas de savoir pourquoi, elle s'est mi dans la tête de correspondre avec des moldus seraient une bonne idée. J'ai hérité d'une française, Lia, pas mal dérangée mais gentille même si elle me pose des drôles de questions parfois. Comme, est-ce que je rêve de garçons nus ou z'avez compris quoi…

Une histoire de yaoi, m'enfin j'ai pas très bien compris. Sûrement un jeu moldu. Ils sont tellement bizarres parfois, un peu plus ou un peu moins.

Erg, mais c'est qu'il est têtu le blondinet!

Ralala…

Je peux savoir ce que je fais là? Normalement, je devrais être heureux de le voir me fuir à tous prix et pas lui courir après 3 heures du matin!

Ronald Weasley, tu es officiellement fou.

Maintenant que tu te l'as avoué, tu vas le lâcher. Le lâcher j'ai dit et tout de suite. Y'a pas à dire, il a la peau douce. Cependant, sa main dans ma figure casse un peu l'effet.

Te lâcher?

Ha non, non, non, je suis comme les pitbulls, une fois que je te tiens je te lâche plus. Héhé? Définitivement fêlé? Oui, tu dois avoir raison mais t'as qu'à te plaindre à Lia.

Heureusement que je lui ai confisqué sa baguette, vilain comme il est Malfoy m'aurait déjà maudit un bon million de fois.

_" Je te laisserais pas partir avant que tu ne m'aies dit pourquoi tu pleures, BGMSF euh Malfoy."_

J'ai faillis gaffer là!

Ca y est, je me souviens de ce qui m'avait marqué!

Voir Malfoy pleurer n'est pas une chose que j'aurais cru apercevoir un voir un jour. Je ne savais même pas que c'était possible ce genre de choses!

Je suis presque traumatisé. Presque, je fréquente Harry tout de même.

Heu…alors là, c'est définitif, je suis bon à enfermer, et à doubles tours, si j'ai des hallucinations auditives maintenant!

Si si, je vous jure!

Vous saviez que Malfoy ne voulait pas être mangemort?

Non, ce n'est pas le 1er Avril, non, je ne vous fais pas une blague, non vous ne rêvez pas!C'est que ça doit être vrai alors. Là ça m'en fiche un coup quand même. On va m'apprendre que Dumbledore est une majorette aussi? Quoi que venant de lui, ça ne me surprendrait pas vraiment.

Encore une chose que je n'aurai pas pensé faire un jour: consoler Malfoy.

Il m'en arrive des choses cette nuit. Heu…Pour éviter un arrêt cardiaque collectif, je m'abstiendrai d'en parler aux autres. Ca et le fait que je tiens à la vie et un minimum à mon actuel.

Un BGMSF peut être très rancunier vous savez. Et moi je suis pas omniscient. J'arrive déjà pas à suivre en cours et retrouve mes chaussettes alors…

Sans rire, Malfoy est mignon quand même, encore plus tout ému comme ça. Quoi que je le trouve un peu pâle.

Ha c'est mieux, il y a un peu plus de couleur déjà. Quoi? Me regarde pas comme ça, c'est pas moi qui t'es chatouillé mon vieux!

Non, non et non, et puis quoi encore?

Ces bestioles-là récupèrent très vite.

Mais changent de comportement encore plus vite.

C'est peut-être un clone ou un extra-terrestre, à moins qu'il ne soit sous Impérium ou possédé.

Franchement, vous le croiriez vous si je vous disais que je suis entrain de faire une bataille de chatouilles avec Malfoy?

Non? Vous me rassurez. Bienvenu au club. Promis, je vous réserve une place à Saint Mangouste, on pourra échanger nos desserts comme ça.

Je proteste, c'est de la triche pure et simple M.Malfoy! Et l'excuse "je suis un serpentard" ne tient pas! Non mais oh, est-ce que j'en profite aussi honteusement moi?

Comment? Je ferais mieux de vérifier où set ma main, moi?

Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

Vu comme ça, peut-être que je peux avoir mal jugé, mais rangez votre baguette, d'accord?

Merci.

Ca je l'aurai jamais imaginé! J'adore sa nouvelle manière de m'attaquer, tellement originale.

Mais il n'est pas dit que je me laisserais faire.

Comment? Un Malfoy ne se fait jamais dominer? Il faut un début à tous, non? Oh, mais fait pas la tête!

Tu ne crois pas qu'on pourrait s'appeler par nos prénoms à présent? On s'est assez rapprochés je trouve.

De quoi? Que j'arrête de rêvasser en te fixant stupidement et que je m'occupe de toi? Suffisait de demander voyons. Bah quoi? Faut savoir ce que tu veux hein! Et puis maintenant que j'y suis j'y reste. Tu l'as bien cherché, voilà! C'est que ça mordrait en plus cette saleté de bestiole! Voyons si je fais ça…ha tu as de suite moins envie de mordre hein?

Héhé, quand on grandit au milieu d'une tribu de grands frères sans hériter de quelques trucs.

Je vois pas le rapport, mais non, définitivement tu n'es pas une fille ma biche.

Ah ça. Charlie et Bill sont bi. Oui, oui, faut profiter de la vie, alors tu comprends…

Doucement, la patience est une vertu tu sais? Si je te vois des ailes de poulets? Heu non, tu as un dos ravissant mais pas de plumes. Sois sympa, je sais que t'es un serpentard, comme si je l'avais pas remarqué depuis le temps…

Ralalala, tous les même.

Valà, t'es content? Non? Que je m'active un peu?

Pff, profite un peu Draco. Ton papa t'a jamais dit qu'il fallait faire durer les bonnes choses.

Hey modère ton langage.

Je marche pas aux pièces, et je suis pas sado-maso non plus.

Je t'ai peut-être "un peu" sauté dessus mais t'avais pas l'air contre.

Sois pas si agressif. Punaise, t'as du coffre, tu m'avais caché ça. Mais bon, faut avouer qu'on n'en a jamais eu l'occasion aussi.

J'ai un peu sommeil, tu permets, suis crevée moi.

D'accoooord, il ne l'a pas attendu le salopiot. Toute une éducation à refaire, tsss.

Rah, mah, il est mignon quand même, on dirait un chaton. Il ronronne si je lui gratouille les oreilles?

Hum, j'en ai même plus la force, il m'a vidé l'air de rien.

_-_

¤

_-_

Les doux ronflements de Neville. Si je ne me retenais pas, je lui aurai depuis longtemps enfoncé une sourdine assez originale je dois dire. Me réveiller au milieu d'un rêve aussi agréable, aucun tact celui-là.

Heu…Je me rappelle pas avoir pris l'option bouillotte vivante. Ha, non, c'est pas une bouillotte mais Draco.

J'ai pas rêvé, cool.

Question: comment on a atterrit là nous?

Nan, je chipote pas, mais aux dernières nouvelles j'étais affalé en format larvaire dans l'herbe du parc.

Et vi hein.

Tiens, on pore pas de pyjamas non plus. Non, je n'ai pas l'esprit mal tourné, j'ai l'esprit pratique, nuance.

Tout est dans la nuance.

Rooh, si c'est pas mignon ça, le voilà qui se love contre moi.

C'est bon Harry, tu peux partir maintenant, t'es pas obligé de rester là à me faire une superbe imitation du brochet. Franchement, celui qui nous a transporté ici aurait pu penser à fermer les rideaux.

Un minimum vu les circonstances!

Et toi Harry, mon pote à moi, arrête de faire cette tête je te dis! Tu vas me le traumatiser s'il ouvre un œil! Non, mais vraiment, tu crois que j'ai fait ça moi quand je t'ai découvert avec le bâtard graisseux dans la salle sur demande! Non monsieur, moi je me suis poliment évanoui en silence pour vous laisser finir votre affaire! Faudra que tu m'expliques comment vous teniez d'ailleurs.

Okay, okay, j'ai rien dit ça ne me regarde pas.

Tu permes?

Voilà, gentil Harry, il me ferme les rideaux en plus. C'est très serviable un survivant faut pas croire, il suffit juste de savoir les prendre.

Oh, mon endormi ouvre les yeux.

Respire, Draco, respire, tu pourrais encore servir!

Inspirer, expirer, là.

Bonjour ma biche, bien dormi?

Je crois que je suis devenu sourd. Sans rire. Pour la discrétion on repassera.

Tel est la dure nuit d'un Weasley.

_-_

Voix: Coupez! KIT', range la caméra, on repart!

KIT': héhé, ils se sont toujours avoir.

Jaïga: Coup classique.

_-_

_A suivre ou fin…Je ne sais pas encore. C'est un crime puni par la loi de continuer une nullité?_

°Lisha qui regarde si Lia n'est pas là° Surtout je ne suis absolument pas responsable de sa folie. J'ai essayé de la faire interner mais personne ne veut la garder !

Lia°boude° Mais j'en suis fière! Pis d'abord je suis tarée, pas folle!


End file.
